Electronic substrates conventionally provide for routing traces that allow for electronic signals to be passed between and among electronic chips that are coupled to the substrate. The routing traces are embedded in an insulator, such as a dielectric. At the center of the electronic substrate is a core that conventionally includes through holes with relatively large amounts of conductor material in order to provide power storage and delivery as well as inductance in the system, embedded in a strong insulator not necessarily utilized elsewhere in the substrate.